Make Me Forget
by TheCrawleys
Summary: Klaus rushes to seize the night with Caroline before she finds out he's possessed Tyler.


_Strange,_ Klaus thought as he held up both Tyler's hands before him, curiously examining every inch of his new body. _This will take some time getting used to, _he mused. _The clothes will have to go though. A bit too tight for my liking. And I'll need a shower. You don't seem to handle body odor well, mate. _Klaus felt a surge of anger rush through him and smirked. _ I'm afraid you'll have to behave for the time being. Well, not that you have a choice. _  
Klaus looked around the now empty cave. The fires on the torches were beginning to die down, soon the darkness would engulf him and he would be too late. He didn't have much time. Soon Bonnie would tell the rest the real reason they had not died along with him. _Let's find Caroline, shall we? _And with that, Klaus dashed out of the cave and into the woods, frantically searching for Caroline.  
_She couldn't have gone far. _Sure enough, after another five minutes of searching he heard the faint sound of a girl crying a few hundred meters away. She was on a rock by a stream. Her head was buried deeply into her knees which she held tightly to her chest. Klaus approached her tentatively, careful not to startle her. As he neared her, he could see how violently she was shaking and how hard she was trying to hold herself together. She looked so broken Klaus couldn't help but just watch her. As much as he hated to see her in so much suffering, he couldn't help but long for the day Caroline would feel as much for him as she did Tyler, if not more. He could never understand what had ever attracted her to Tyler. He could see no appeal. He was nothing but a hot headed small town boy doomed to live the small town life. And he could not stand the thought of her being condemned to the same unfortunate future if she stayed with him. She was destined for so much more. At her heart, he knew she wanted nothing more than to travel the world and live a life full of adventure. And he could give that to her. All she had to do was ask.  
After a few more moments, Klaus couldn't bear to see her in any more tears and called out to her gently.  
"Caroline."  
For a moment, the woods were completely silent as both the breeze and Caroline's sobs stopped.  
Then she burst out in tears once more. Now she was hallucinating Tyler's voice!  
Klaus called out once more, this time in a shout. "Caroline!"  
Startled, her head bolted up in search for the source of the commotion. Her eyes landed on Tyler. She gave herself a moment, not daring to believe those eyes gazing right at her really belonged to him in case she was imagining it. But as she stared, he did not disappear. Instead, he spread out his arms and beckoned her over. Caroline lunged into him and quickly drenched his shirt.  
"I-I-I thought you were dead!" she wailed hysterically.  
"So did I" Klaus replied as he embraced her.  
"I reall-really thought I lost you!"  
Klaus brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted it to face him.  
"Sh..Caroline…Shh I would never leave you alone," he whispered and pressed his lips to her head.  
They embraced each other once more, neither wanting to be to first to let go.  
Eventually, they parted and Caroline cupped his head in her hands.  
"I'm so glad but…how?" she asked as she searched his face for an answer.  
Klaus merely shrugged in return.  
"Well it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're here now." Caroline giggled out of sheer bliss.  
"Come on, let's go tell Elena and everyone to good news-" she said as she reached for his hand.  
"Actually, how about you and I just have the night to ourselves? They can wait."  
Klaus stared so intensely at her she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.  
"Sure, I'm just so glad you're safe."  
Klaus glowed from the touch of her lips. He had always craved it. But he couldn't help but not feel completely satisfied. This whole arrangement was bittersweet. As over the moon as he was finally being able to be so close to the woman he loved without being pushed away with repulsed eyes, he couldn't shake off how none of her affections were genuinely meant for him. But it was as close as he was ever going to get so he was willing to settle. "So where do you want to go?" Caroline asked giddily.  
She looked so beautiful smiling the way she did that Klaus couldn't help but beam back.  
"Follow me. It's quite a walk though." He took her hand and led her away, deeper into the forests.  
After a while, Klaus and Caroline came to the most beautiful spring Caroline had ever laid her eyes on. It was almost as if she were staring at a painting in the hole of the ground. It was as if someone had ripped out the night sky and plastered it right in front of her. The pool had mirrored the sky perfectly. It had left her breathless.  
Klaus glanced at Caroline, whose eyes twinkled under the moonlight. He had desperately wanted to show her far greater wonders of the world. But for now, this would have to do. He squeezed her hand and she did so in return and leaned on to him.  
Caroline couldn't help but notice the obvious change of attitude in Tyler. He had always been sweet but never so romantic. And he made her feel different too. Tyler had always been able to make feel happy but right then and there, she made her feel more than that. He made her feel at peace. As they held on to each other, she couldn't help but feel as if they were one. She wasn't sure what brought on this change but it was a change she welcomed. It made her fall deeper in love with him. She could feel his overwhelming love for her and this made her feel empowered. Suddenly, an odd feeling tugged at her and an image of Klaus appeared in her mind. _What? _What was Klaus doing appearing in her head? _Go away, Klaus. _Caroline pushed the thought of him out of her mind. His image was spoiling the moment.  
"There's more. Look." Klaus motioned to the pool.  
The reflection in the pool which had been so still just a moment before now showed an array of shooting stars darting across it. It entranced her.  
"Make a wish." said Klaus as he closed his eyes to make his own.  
Caroline latched her eyes onto one star and began to make her wish but was interrupted with another image of Klaus.  
"What-"  
"Is something the matter, love?" Klaus enquired.  
Caroline looked to Tyler but where Tyler stood, now was replaced with Klaus.  
_What-  
_Caroline backed away. She didn't understand why images of Klaus were plaguing her mind and this frightened her. And what was Klaus doing here? But as she backed away and he came forward she could see her eyes were playing tricks on her and she was in fact with Tyler.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I asked you if som-if anything was wrong."  
_What is going on with me?_  
"I'm fine, Tyler. It...it was nothing."  
Caroline leaned into Klaus. I'm here with Tyler. _Tyler_.  
"You know…" Caroline lifted her head to meet Klaus's. "With you being out of town and having our last one interrupted, we never did get to have a proper dance."  
Caroline held out her hand and Klaus took it.  
_Hmm…he's improved. _  
"So what did you wish for?"  
Klaus smiled mysteriously at her as they slow waltzed.  
"Are you sure you want to know? Telling you might spoil it."  
"I want to know." Caroline said seriously.  
_I wished for you to take a chance on me. To want to get to know me.  
_Klaus slowly moved in to the side of her head and grazed his lips over her ear.  
"My wish…" he whispered.  
Caroline blushed.  
_Tyler._  
"I'll tell you if it comes true."  
Klaus leaned back to see a look of protest on Caroline's face and before she could, passionately planted his lips on hers.  
"That's cheating…" Caroline slurred after they broke apart.  
_I'm here with Tyler._  
Klaus grinned mischievously.  
"It's late. Let me take you home."

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Caroline asked as they approached her front porch. For some odd reason, Caroline felt nervous. She had never needed to ask Tyler to come in before and she didn't see why she thought it necessary to do so now.

"Just for a minute."  
"Mom?" Caroline called out as they entered through the living room.  
"Mom-oh, she left a note. She won't be back for another half an hour."  
"I'll stay until she comes."  
Caroline smiled.  
For a moment, they both stood there awkwardly.  
"Well…"  
"I enjoyed my time with you tonight Caroline."  
"Me too…"_  
_Another pause.  
_What am I being so self-conscious for all of a sudden? It's Tyler!  
_"Um, I guess I'll get changed-" Caroline said as she turned to walk away but was interrupted as Klaus gently pulled her back. Instinctively, they latched onto one another and locked lips, slowly making their way to the bedroom.  
But as Caroline began to undress, Klaus put his hand over hers and stopped her.  
"No," _Not like this._  
And before Caroline could question him, Sheriff Forbes called out from the living room.  
"I'm in here, mom! I thought you'd be back later!"  
"So did I but my shift ended early. Is everything alright in there?"  
Caroline heard her mom approaching her room.  
"Everything's fine! Don't come in, I'm…changing."  
Klaus smiled mischievously above her.  
"Oh, alright. Goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, mom!"  
Klaus couldn't help but chuckle.  
"How mature," Caroline said.  
"It would have been a sight for her to see."  
But Caroline didn't laugh. On the contrary, she looked hurt.  
"Caroline, love…"  
"Don't say that! Don't talk to me like that. It's gross. It reminds me of Klaus!"  
Now Klaus was the one to look hurt.  
"I see." He replied stonily.  
"Well, that monster's dead now. Don't worry." He said bitterly.  
Caroline couldn't think straight. She didn't understand why but she felt confused. For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt the need to defend him after she had insulted him herself. "He's not a monster! I mean he's a monster but he's not just…" Caroline trailed off. Her mind was a bundle of mess. Nothing made any sense.  
"What?" Klaus had been taken aback. She was confusing him too.  
"Isn't that what you've always thought? Haven't you always hated him? Didn't you rejoice to know that he died without me having to?"  
"No!" Caroline replied angrily. And Caroline was startled to find these words leaving her lips true. The tears she had wept earlier that day had certainly had a share for Tyler in them. But they weren't completely his.  
"What do you mean?" Klaus pressed.  
"I-I don't know! Stop confusing me! You're always doing this-"  
"What do you-"  
"Stop it, Klaus!"  
And at that moment each of their faces mirrored the other with shock.  
"What…" Klaus said disbelievingly.  
Caroline hated herself. The truth is she knew what about Tyler had felt different, she just didn't realize it until she said it out loud. She wasn't sure how but she was sure the man before her wasn't Tyler, she just couldn't come to terms with what this meant about how she felt. How he always made her feel. But she had Tyler. And Klaus was responsible for much of the pain inflicted on her friends. What would falling for him say about her? She needed to forget this. She needed to forget her confirming her feelings for him.  
"Please…" Caroline pleaded with Klaus. "Make me forget everything today. Make me forget everything but how you've possessed Tyler."  
As furious as Klaus was, the pain the tormented look on Caroline's face brought him outweighed this.  
Caroline knew how selfish her request was and she knew that if Klaus really did love her as much as she felt he did, he would do as she asked. This made her hate herself even more. Gave her another reason to forget.  
"You're cruel." Klaus stated, feigning indifference.  
Caroline could only bow her head in shame and silently weep. But as Caroline dropped her head, Klaus eyes began to water too.  
"Do you really think that low of me?"  
Caroline desperately wanted to protest but knew that would do nothing to help so she replied with an apathetic "Yes".  
"Very well." Klaus said. She could hear his voice was shaky.  
"Look me in the eye, Caroline." He commanded.  
Caroline did as told. She lifted to see a side of Klaus she had never seen before. The extent of her cruelty had dawned on her and right at the last moment, Caroline decided to go with her heart but before she could open her mouth to stop him from compelling her, it was already done.  
Klaus slowly lay Caroline's head on her pillow and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, Caroline." He whispered, his voice broken.  
But as he turned to leave, he felt a piece of paper from under her pillow graze his hand. It was the picture he had drawn of her. She had claimed that he had always been confusing her but to him, she was the puzzle. Klaus couldn't process what this meant. But he decided to take it as a sign of progress. This had not been her the last time. He would try again. Try and try again until the day came when she would no longer ask to be compelled. No matter how long she would take, he would wait. All he wondered was whether there was ever a split second before he compelled her that she considered choosing not to forget?


End file.
